In embodiments, the technical field of the invention is methods and systems for automated assessment and granting of access to wireless networks by user devices.
WiFi hotspots are becoming more common in emerging markets. Businesses may use them to attract foot traffic, push advertising, or as a perk for certain customers. Wifi providers have an interest in allowing access to or features of Wifi services to ‘loyal’ customers. In developed markets with cellphone contracts (post-pay) this may be accomplished through pre-arranged sign-in details. However, the emerging market is dominated by pre-paid cell phone services and ‘sim-switching’ where a single customer may be (loosely) affiliated to multiple telephone providers. Therefore, simply having an account (i.e., SIM-card) for a particular telecom is too low of a barrier-to-entry for a Wifi service.
The emergence of affordable connected devices has also introduced a large market for data services. The new internet services often compete with the traditional offerings from the service providers since they are more competitively priced (e.g., text messages vs whatsapp). Messaging applications such as WhatsApp Telegram, and WeChat are becoming more popular than the traditional cell phone carrier-based SMS (Short Message Service).
Internet based text messaging adds a new dimension to messaging that completely surpasses traditional SMS. These features include group chats, ability to send large data files, and location check-ins. Such messaging applications are currently leading a paradigm shift away from traditional SMS and towards lower-cost and feature-rich alternatives. This has led to the need for active Internet connection and an enhanced market for Wifi services.